A vision system of the above-described in general kind is known for example from WO 2008 057042 A1. Such vision systems are usually adapted to detect pedestrians, bicycles, large animals and/or other vehicles, in particular in order to avoid collisions with these objects.
The problem underlying the present invention is to provide a vision system and method for a motor vehicle with improved performance, in particular in a potential crossing scenario with another vehicle.